you will always be my best friend
by XxAnoniimouSxX
Summary: Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter One**

A certain crimson-eyed, jet-black haired, seven-year-old boy sat under the Sakura Tree located at the playground. He was reading a manga and he looked bored. His hair swayed when the air blew gently and then he noticed that it darkened a little. He looked up and saw a pig-tailed brunette standing in front of him. She was wearing a light-blue sleeveless shirt and a white skirt. The girl kneeled down in front of him.

"Natsume-kun?" She asked in her cutest voice.

"Hn. That's me, alright. What do you want?" He flipped a page of his manga and returned reading.

The girl, whose name is Mikan, turned her head back to look at the blond-haired boy. The boy saw her and waved. Mikan smiled and waved back then she returned to Natsume. "I'm Mikan."

"I know. My best friend has told me about you." Natsume flipped a page again.

"Well, there's something I want to tell you, Natsume-kun..." Mikan pouted. "I have to let you know..."

Natsume just read his manga.

"Ano... I have a crush on..." Mikan paused.

Natsume looked at the brunette in front of him with those bored eyes. "On?"

"Ruka-pyon..." Mikan felt herself blush.

Natsume returned on reading his manga. "So?"

"Well... Can I be your best friend too?"

Natsume shut close his manga and glared at Mikan. "So you're telling me that you want to use me so that you can get close to Ruka?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything like that!" Mikan puffed her cheeks.

"Then on what reason?"

"Mou, do I have to have a reason?"

Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan smiled and grabbed Natsume's hands. "Because I want to be your best friend!"

Natsume pushed Mikan away then Ruka saw it. He ran towards them and asked. "What's going on, Natsume? Why did you push Sakura?"

"No particular reason." Natsume stood up and looked down. He smirked to see that the brunette is wearing... "Polkadots."

Mikan blushed like a tomato as she covered her underwear. "Natsume no hentai!" Then she started crying. "Ruka-pyon, all I wanted was to be Natsume-kun's best friend but then he got mad!"

"Natsume?" Ruka looked at Natsume.

"Ja, Ruka." Natsume looked at his best friend with those cold eyes and walked away.

Ruka looked at Mikan and helped her up. "Daijobou (are you okay), Sakura?"

Mikan smiled as she wipe her tears. "Hai, daijobou desu ne (yes, I'm fine), Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka smiled back and said. "Don't give up, Sakura. I know, there will be a day, that Natsume will be your best friend."

"Hai, Ruka-pyon!"

***

On the next day in school's lunch time, Natsume just sat on his seat, looking outside the window. He was thinking of what happened yesterday. _Polkadots..._ He thought then he smirked. _Is an idiot._

"Natsume?"

Natsume turned his head and looked up. "Ruka."

"Hey."

"Hey." Natsume greeted then the person Natsume wanted to see the least showed herself. She was hiding behind Ruka. "Polkadots." He added.

"Hello, Natsume-kun..." With her cutest voice, she greeted him. "How are you?"

Natsume returned to looking out the window and ignored the brunette.

"Sakura really wants to be your best friend too, Natsume." said Ruka.

"Tch. Why would I want an idiotic best friend?" Natsume rolled his eyes but they didn't see for he was looking outside the window.

Mikan was about to cry when Ruka said to her. "I can be your best friend instead then, Sakura..."

Mikan looked at Ruka while Natsume just eavesdropped. "I... Can be?"

"Yeah. I can be your best friend and you can be my best friend." Ruka smiled.

Mikan looked at the open door when she heard some giggling, and saw a dark-haired, eleven-year-old boy and a pink-haired, same aged girl, Tsubasa and Misaki, walking on the hallway. They were laughing and they were happy. "Like them?" Mikan returned to Ruka.

"Yes, like them."

Mikan smiled. "Really?!"

Ruka nodded but Natsume interrupted when he stood up. "No, you can't be Ruka's best friend." He looked at both of them then he lowered his head, causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"But why?" Mikan's sight started to blur.

"Because you like him, don't you?" said Natsume.

Mikan blushed while Ruka just stared at her.

"Sakura, you do?"

Mikan lowered her head too, trying to fight her tears. "H-ha-hai, Ru-Ruka-pyon..."

Ruka pinched Mikan's both cheeks and stretched them. "Smile. Frowning doesn't suit you, Sakura."

"R-Ruka-pyon...?"

Ruka patted both her cheeks and smiled. "I'm happy to know you like me, Sakura, but..." He frowned.

Mikan just stared at Ruka, with tears ready to fall.

Ruka looked at the girl from the far end, near the back door, fixing her things. She had a jet-black hair and cold violet eyes. "I like Imai."

The girl, named Hotaru, looked at Ruka and said, "Nogi, I'm hungry. Let's go and buy me a piece of cake." monotonously. "Or else..." She showed him a picture when he was in the playground, carrying his big, white bunny. "Your fangirls will surely love this."

"Imai!" Ruka groaned as he ran towards her.

Hotaru let out a small smile then Ruka smiled back. "What do you want then? Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

"Okay." Ruka nodded then the both of them went out of the classroom.

Mikan and Natsume were the ones left inside. Mikan was just looking down the floor with her eyes wide, then tears started to drop on the floor. "D-did you know that Ruka-pyon likes Hotaru, Natsume-kun?" but she heard no answer. Mikan looked up. "Natsume?"

"Yeah. I know."

Mikan started crying. "Mou, that's not fair!"

"That's right. Life isn't fair." said Natsume.

Mikan burried her face on her hands and continued crying.

Natsume stepped forward and placed a hand above Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan stopped crying and looked at Natsume.

"Fine, I will be your best friend." He said.

"Really?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"If that would make you stop crying."

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled. "Hai, Natsu-chan!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "_Natsu-chan_?"

"Eh? You don't like it?"

Natsume rolled his eyes then he started walking out of the classroom. "Pathetic."

Mikan puffed her cheeks as she followed Natsume. "Meany..."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Two**

Seven years have passed since Natsume and Mikan became best friends. They always fight and everything at that but they're still best friends. They would go at their tree house every after class and hang out there, tell stories about what happened that day, everything at that. Mikan was so happy that she almost forgot what had happened to her love life seven years ago and everytimes she's reminded of it, Natsume would be there for her to lean.

"Natsu-chan, wait up!" Mikan ran towards him while Natsume was on his way towards the school.

Natsume stopped walking and looked at her while Mikan panted, placing her hands on her knees.

"I... Woke... Up... Late, Natsu-chan! Gomen... nasai...!"

Natsume was suppose to meet Mikan on their Tree House but she still wasn't there and Natsume is going to be late if he waited any further so he decided to leave. "You should learn to set your damn alarm clock, aho." They started walking. "You're making me late too."

"I said I'm sorry!" Mikan pouted.

"Sorry is just an excuse for stupid behavior and it wouldn't do anything once we're late."

"Mou, I'll make it up to you then, Natsu-chan!" Mikan smiled.

"Tch. Fine. Dance in front of Jin-Jin in detention. That would do."

Mikan sweatdropped. "Do you actually think I can do it?"

"An idiot would dance in front of a stupid teacher so yes. I actually think you can do it."

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Meany!"

When they reached the gates of their school, the school bell rang. "Great." Natsume muttered. He suddenly carried Mikan on his back (a piggy-back ride :P) and started hopping trees to trees. "This is all your fault, Polkadots."

"It's not my fault! It's the alarm clock's fault." She secured her arms around Natsume's neck. "I didn't hear it ring..."

"Then who's fault do you think it really is?"

Mikan pouted. "Mine."

"Good thing you know." said Natsume when the building came in sight. The third floor's window is open and it's their classroom's window. "You'll sleep in the tree house, understood?"

"The tree house?!" Mikan exclaimed. "I can't sleep in the tree house! It's going to be so cold and dark, considering scary!"

"Oi, stop shouting, will you? I'm right here, aho."

"Sorry..." She said in a cute voice. "But really, I don't want to sleep there alone, Natsu-chan..."

"Who said you're going to be alone?" Natsume jumped inside the open window and good thing the teacher isn't there yet. "Looks like you won't have to dance, Polkadots." He smirked.

"Nice entrance, Natsume-kun!" A spikey, dirty-haired blonde boy named Koko waved his hand.

"Ohayou gozaima-" Before Mikan can finish her sentence, Natsume dropped her down. "Itai, Natsu-chan! You don't have to do that." She stood up and dusted her skirt. "Meany..."

"Hn." Natsume sat down on his seat beside his best friend.

"Good morning, Natsume."

"Mornin' Ruka." Natsume greeted back.

And as usual, Mikan would just pass by Ruka and sit on her seat in front of Natsume and talk to her friends, Anna and Nonoko.

Ruka frowned at this. "Ever since that day, she never talked to me anymore."

"It's your fault." Natsume muttered. "Still in broken pieces and whenever she sees you, it breaks more."

"Her heart, I know." Ruka sighed. "You know, I like her too... But only as a friend, Natsume..."

"Then you should have told her that."

"Yeah."

And that was the time their gayish teacher, Narumi, entered.

***

When dismissal came, Mikan waited for Natsume outside their classroom. As she waited, she felt someone tapping her back. She looked around and saw Hotaru.

"Konnichiwa, Hotaru!" She greeted with a smile.

"Mikan, I would like to tell you something regarding Nogi."

Mikan's face dropped. "Oh... What about him ne?"

"He is sad because you don't talk to him." said Hotaru. "I know you wouldn't want anyone to be sad because of you, am I right?"

"Hai, Hotaru..." Mikan lowered her head.

"I want you to talk to him." said Hotaru.

"I-I don't think I can do that!"

"Yes, you can. You just won't." said Hotaru. "It's already the past, Mikan. Learn to let go."

"I already did. I already did, Hotaru." Mikan is going to cry any minute now. "It's just that I can't forget about it..."

"First love."

"First crush," Mikan corrected. "_Infatutaition_."

"Infatuation, baka." Hotaru corrected too. "I don't think it is infatuation, because if it is, you shouldn't be getting hurt right?"

"I'm not hurt." Mikan shrugged.

"Then go ahead and talk to him."

"I can't..."

"Polkadots, let's go." Natsume stepped out of the room then he saw Mikan's back facing him and she was talking to Hotaru.

Mikan wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks and faced Natsume with a smile. "Alright, Natsu-chan!"

Natsume glared at Hotaru then Hotaru glared back.

"You better talk to him." Hotaru said coldly and walked away.

Natsume looked at Mikan who's head is lowered. "Let's go." then he started walking and Mikan followed.

***

On the tree house, Mikan and Natsume was eating their dinner, fried chicken and rice. They were quiet for a very long time until Mikan started the conversation. "Ne, it was a good thing that we didn't get late, right, Natsu-chan?"

"Hn." is all he said then silence again.

Mikan was thinking of what to say but still nothing. She chewed the chicken's leg as she looked at Natsume drinking his Coke.

Natsume placed the can down and looked at Mikan. "What are you looking at, aho?"

Mikan put the chicken leg down and smiled. "I was just remembering the times we slept here together, Natsu-chan. The first was when we were eight years old... The time when Grampa scolded me because I didn't get to finish my food... I went here in the tree house and cried and then you came and also sermoned me about it..." She laughed. "The second was when we were ten... I accidentally tripped and got my knee bruised... And I was afraid to go home because I knew Grampa will get mad at me... And you were here and you were the one who aided my knee..."

"I remember. The next day, your Grampa ran here and actually climbed the tree house. He was so worried about you."

"I thought he would get mad but then I was wrong..." Mikan giggled and drank her Coke. "And this will be the third time... The reason why we'll be sleeping here is I don't wake up early in the morning."

"And I am going to be your alarm clock." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I remembered why we didn't get to sleep here between eleven to thirteen years old..." Mikan frowned. "You were gone for a very long time... And our source of communication is the internet... We chatted with each other for so long that my Grampa always had to remind me it's already one o'clock in the morning..." She smiled then frowned again. "You went to the Gakuen Alice America for some reasons, right? And yet, you're still not telling me..."

Natsume was quiet.

"Natsu-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Please don't go far away anymore..." She looked at her best friend. "Alright?"

"Tch. Idiot. You already forgot your stupid motto, didn't you?"

Mikan grinned. "Hahaha! Nope. 'We maybe apart in distance but never in heart.' I still remember."

"Aho."

Mikan just stuck her tongue out.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"But still... Natsu-chan, alright? Don't go far away anymore..."

"Enough with that. What did you and Imai talk about?"

Mikan looked down. "Nothing..."

Natsume leaned closer to her. "I can see you're lying... Obviously, you're lying."

Mikan pouted. "Hotaru wants me to talk to Ruka-pyon... She said he's sad because I don't talk to him anymore. Did you know about it? That Ruka-pyon is sad?"

"Yeah. I know."

Mikan looked down.

"Then talk to him, idiot. It's seven years ago, for crying out loud. Why can't you forget it already?"

"I like Ruka-pyon..."

Natsume widened his eyes.

"I still do until now... I-I just don't know why..."

Natsume lowered his head, causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"Natsu-chan, you know I have an illness... I stay away from Ruka-pyon because... If my heart pounds..."

"Heart illness. I know."

"I also know you understand why I don't talk to him anymore. Right?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And I don't want to talk about him anymore. I don't want to like him anymore..."

Natsume didn't respond.

"Is there anything I can do to not like him anymore, Natsu-chan?"

Natsume tapped his shoulder and Mikan knew what he means.

She stood up and kneeled infront of him then she rested her forehead on his shoulder and started crying.

After awhile, Mikan's cry turned to sob then stopped.

"Polkadots has cried herself to sleep again." Natsume rolled his eyes and lied her down the matress.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Three**

Mikan was disturbed when she suddenly heard a loud "ring" sound right beside her ear. She suddenly sat up and looked around while rubbing her eyes. She noticed something missing, rather _someone_.

"Natsu-chan?" Her eyes widened. Why is he not with her? Did he actually leave her while she was asleep? Or was that 'take care' thing just a dream?

_~Flashback _(Mikan's POV)

_I felt myself being lied down on the matress but I didn't mind because my eyes were hurting and I can't open it anymore. After awhile, I can hear something ticking beside my ear and I thought maybe Natsu-chan placed it there so that we would wake up tomorrow together._

_But then I heard him talking._

"_Fine then. I will."_

"_Wouldn't you want to wake her up to say your goodbye?"_

_I thought I was just hearing things but I can hear someone tapping on our Tree House's wooden floor. Someone else is inside our tree house!_

"_No. I'm certain I would be back tomorrow."_

"_Tsk. Don't be that certain, Kuro Neko. Maybe you would regret saying no goodbye to your little kitty."_

"_Whatever. Get out. I'll catch up."_

"_Sure, sure."_

_Then there was silence. Maybe I'm just dreaming. That's right! Dreaming. I shifted myself, making my back lying flat on the matress._

_I can hear footsteps walking this way and I thought it's Natsu-chan. He's going to sleep beside me. He won't leave me. _

_But then I felt something warm touching my forehead then when that warm thing parted from my forehead, I can feel breathing. Natsu-chan's breath! Natsu-chan kissed my forehead... _

"_Take care, aho." _

_Then silence again. _

_I smiled. Maybe Natsu-chan is asleep already._

_~End of Flashback~_

Mikan looked at the alarm clock. It says six o'clock. Mikan stood up and looked outside the window. "Maybe Natsu-chan is at home."

Mikan climbed down the tree house and rode her bike towards Natsume's house. She rang the doorbell then their maid answered it.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikan-sama. It's early and you have school. Why are you here?"

"Hana-chan, is Natsu-chan at home?" Mikan peeked behind the maid.

"Oh no, Mikan-sama, he is not here. Have you tried the tree house?"

"I have been there, Hana-chan... But he's not there... Do you know where he could have gone?"

"Maybe he's in school already, Mikan-sama."

"Oh..." Mikan frowned. "Alright. Arigatou, Hana-chan."

"Thanks for dropping by too, Mikan-sama." Hana bowed and closed the door.

"Natsu-chan..." Mikan rode her bike towards her house and did her daily routine.

***

When Mikan reached the school, she hurriedly ran towards her classroom, hoping to see her best friend sitting on his seat but when she went inside, she saw no Natsu-chan. Mikan's sight started to blur as she ran towards the window and opened it. _I'm sure Natsu-chan will come... I'm sure he will!_ She thought.

"Sakura, you're early."

Mikan turned around and saw Ruka placing his backpack under his desk. "Ruka-pyon, have you seen Natsu-chan?"

Ruka can't believe Mikan is actually talking to her but why does it have to be about Natsume? "No, Sakura. I haven't."

Mikan looked outside the window again and looked around but all she can see are birds playing and trees and roofs but no Natsu-chan. "Where are you?"

"Something wrong, Sakura?"

"Natsume's gone... Where do you think he went, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka can hear her voice cracking and he knows Mikan's going to cry any minute now. "You're still calling me Ruka-pyon."

Mikan ignored what he said. "Natsume, where are you?"

"I may not know where he is right now but I know what he has been doing." Ruka lowered his head.

Mikan suddenly turned around with her eyes wide. "What do you mean, Ruka-pyon?"

"Natsume has been doing something important..."

"Important? Does he get hurt? Is it really important? Does he have to do it every night?!"

"That's all I can tell you, Sakura. He doesn't want you to get worried."

"Well, if I didn't know what he has been doing and that's all you can tell me, Ruka-pyon, I'll get more worried!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"If you know everything, it'll get worse."

"I'm his best friend! Why didn't he tell me about that?"

"I'm his best friend too."

"It's still the same!"

"No, it isn't." said Ruka.

"That's not fair!" Mikan cried.

"That's right, life isn't fair."

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume getting inside the classroom using the open window.

"Opened this for me, Polkadots?" He said, smirking, referring to the window.

"Natsu-chan!" Mikan ran towards him and hugged him tight then she cried in his chest.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Where were you? Why did you leave?" She cried.

"There are just some things that's needed to be done."

"What things, Natsu-chan?! Was it the same with why you went away for three years?!"

"Yes."

"But... But..."

"I won't go far away anymore. Remember that, aho."

Mikan pouted as she faced Natsume. "Tell me if anything's wrong, alright?"

"Tch. You're not the boss of me."

"Yeah, I'm not your boss but I'm your best friend!"

"Whatever."

Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Wipe those tears, aho. I don't want to see your crying face. You get really ugly."

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled. "There! Better?"

"Whatever you do, Polkadots, you're still ugly."

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Meany!"

"At least you get to talk to Ruka."

Mikan's face dropped. "I... I did?"

Ruka placed a hand above Mikan's shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, you did."

Mikan turned around then she smiled back at him. "Alright!" (matching ^0^)

"Tch." Natsume rolled my eyes while he sat on his seat.

Mikan went to Anna and Nonoko when she saw them entering the classroom while Ruka sat beside Natsume.

"You feeling alright?"

Natsume started to breathe heavily. "What do you think? Damn that mask guy."

"You don't have to do it alone, Natsume."

"Shut up, Ruka. You almost told her about the missions."

"I'm sorry."

"Hn."

"You overdid it, didn't you, Natsume? Just so you can come back in time."

"I didn't make it in time. I was telling myself last night that I will come back before Polkadots wakes up but that stupid mission was really stupid."

Ruka looked at his best friend worriedly and Natsume noticed it.

Natsume smiled a little and said. "Don't worry, Ruka. As long as I know you're safe, I'll be fine."

"Okay then, Natsume. Whatever you say." Ruka smiled back.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Four**

When the night came, Mikan stayed inside the tree house, thinking. _Who could that person be? Mou, no one should __go inside the tree house except for me and Natsu-chan... Natsu-chan was the one who made that rule... Why did he...?_

"Polkadots."

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume. "Konbanwa, Natsu-chan..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to stay here for awhile..."

"I see."

"Natsu-chan... I heard you talking to someone last night... Who was it?"

"Just someone." Natsume avoided her eyes.

"You said no one's allowed to go up here but me and you... How come...?"

"A trespasser."

"I felt you kissing me in my forehead, Natsu-chan," She pointed at her forehead. "And heard you say 'take care'. What do you mean by that, Natsu-chan? And why did that trespasser called you 'kuro neko'? And... Was he referring to me when he said 'little kitty'?"

"You were awake?"

"I'm not really that sure... I thought I was dreaming..."

"Tch. Nice dream of yours."

"So it _was_ a dream?!" Mikan smiled.

"You just don't know what happened to me last night."

Mikan's face dropped. "How could I if you're not telling me?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why is it none of my business, Natsu-chan? I'm your best friend."

"Hn."

"Tell me what's wrong, Natsu-chan!"

"I told you, it's none of your business."

"B-but why?"

"Of all people, why did you pick me to be your best friend huh? Why did you offer yourself to be my best friend? You know I already got Ruka. Why not Imai? Or Ogasawara (Nonoko) and Umenomiya (Anna)? Of all people, why the hell me?"

"Because I want to..." Mikan looked at Natsume's crimson eyes. "Is it wrong? Are you telling me that... You don't want to be my best friend anymore?"

"Hn."

"Mou, you don't want to be my best friend anymore!" Mikan started crying.

"Fine. To tell you the truth, yes. I don't want you to be my best friend anymore. I _never_ did. And anyway, who would want to be _your_ best friend? Who would want to have an idiotic best friend, huh? No one would."

Mikan widened her eyes. "W-why?" Then she felt as if a knife stabbed her heart.

Natsume lowered his head, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "I am not your 'Natsu-chan' any longer."

"H-how come... You were always there for me... But... You're not letting me be there for you... I told you almost everything about myself... But you didn't! This isn't fair!"

"That's right. Life isn't fair."

"Yeah! It isn't! Life isn't fair, it's cruel! It's mean!" Mikan cried then ran towards the door and climbed down.

***

The next day, Mikan didn't come to school. She was sent to the hospital due to her heart illness. The doctor said she just has to rest and avoid the things that would make her emotional.

"Mikan-chan, what is happening to you?" Grandpa held Mikan's hand who was lying on the hospital bed.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked at her Grandpa. "Grampa, I'll be fine, alright? Don't worry."

"Avoid thinking of the things that made your heart attack, okay, Mikan-chan?"

"Yes, Grampa..." Mikan looked at the ceiling.

"Would you like a glass of water, Mikan-chan?"

"Yes please, Grampa..."

Grandpa stood up from his chair and went to the mini-refrigerator to get a bottled water then he poured it on a glass. He went beside Mikan and helped her sit up then he gave her the glass of water.

"Arigatou ne, Jii-chan..." She took the glass of water and drank it. She looked at the clock and saw it was four twenty-five.

***

In the Academy, Natsume was ready to go when Ruka approached him.

"Natsume,"

"Ruka."

"Have you heard about Sakura?"

"Of course not. She didn't go to school." Natsume rolled his eyes and continued walking. "And I'm not interested on knowing."

"Sakura's in the hospital, Natsume..."

Natsume stopped and widened his eyes. _That baka. I told her to take care of herself. _

But then another voice came inside his mind. _But it was the other day. Didn't you know it's your fault why she was sent in the hospital?_

"My fault? How did it become my damn fault?" He muttered.

"What did you do, Natsume?"

Natsume can hear the firm of Ruka's voice. "It's none of your business, Ruka. And I don't... Care if she's in the hospital or not."

***

Mikan's heart started to ache again. "Jii-chan!" She screamed as she clutched her chest.

"Mikan-chan?!" Grandpa started to panic. He went outside the room and called for the nurse. (Mou, I'm not really good at medics... :[ gomen...)

Tears started escaping Mikan's eyes because of the pain she's feeling. _Please... Calm down... Calm down!_

"Mikan-chan, breathe! Breathe!"

Mikan breathed heavily and tried calming herself down. Slowly, the pain in her heart lessened.

"Breathe, Mikan-chan... Think of something that would make you feel better..."

Mikan closed her eyes and pictured the Sakura Tree where _their_ tree house is located and she's under it, resting... Peacefully... With the Sakura Petals also falling on the ground... There, Mikan was sleeping with a smile on her face. _I could rest here in peace._ She thought. _This is where I want to be... A peaceful and quiet place..._

"A peaceful and quiet place..." Mikan whispered.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter 5**

It has been a day since Mikan closed her eyes to rest, but what's puzzling Mikan's grandfather is that she hasn't awoken up since then. The cardiogram still makes the "beep beep" sound but it's slow. The nurse came in and studied the cardiogram. She checked Mikan's pulse then looked at Mikan's grandfather.

"Is that slow beeping sound trying to tell me something, nurse?" asked Grandpa.

"Yes. Her heart is beating really slow... And she's starting to look pale... All we can do for now is pray, okay?"

"Okay." Grandpa nodded and looked at her grand daughter. It was Saturday then Grandpa remembered Natsume. He dialed his home number using the telephone in the room then someone answered it.

"_Hello, caller! Hyuuga residence here, how may we help you?"_

"Hana?"

"_Jii-sama_?"

"Yes, it's me, Hana. Mikan-chan's grampa. Is Natsume there?"

"_Hold on, Jii-sama, I'll take a look."_

Then there was silence.

After awhile, Grandpa heard a boy's voice._ "What do you want?"_

"It's Mikan's grandfather."

"_I know."_

"Would you mind coming in the hospital, Natsume?"

"_What will I do there?"_

"Mikan is-"

"_I know. She's there, Ruka told me. And?"_

"And... She's dying..."

***

Natsume widened his eyes to hear this. His best friend is dying? HIS BEST FRIEND?

"_Mikan's not yet waking up... It has been a day... The nurse checked up on her and she said that Mikan's heart is really beating slow and she's looking really pale... Mikan needs you, Natsume..."_

_Why would Polkadots need the person who will be the reason she's dying?_ Natsume thought. "I won't. I know it'll get worse."

"_But... Natsume, please... Go here. Maybe she'll recover if she sees you, Natsume."_

"It's impossible." Natsume lowered his head, causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"_Do you know the reason why her heart attacked?"_

"Yes. And surely, you don't want to know what it is."

"_Tell me, Natsume."_

"I'm the reason. I won't go there because it'll get worse _and_ I'm not her best friend anymore so don't call me again, old man." Then he hang up the phone.

"Natsume-sama..." Hana whispered.

"Leave me alone for awhile." He said and then he went up to his room.

***

Grandpa looked at the phone after Natsume hung up then he frowned. "Why?" then he noticed Mikan moved.

"Natsume..." She whispered. "Natsume, don't go far away anymore..."

"Mikan-chan?"

"Natsume... Natsume, remember when Grampa went inside our tree house?"

Tears started streaming down Grandpa's cheeks as he listen to his grand daughter.

"Natsume... Natsume, you will always be my best friend..."

Grandpa noticed Mikan's hand started clutching her chest.

"Natsume... Natsume... My heart is aching... Natsume...!!" She cried.

Grandpa then again redialled Natsume's home number.

***

"Hello, caller! Hyuuga residence here, how may we help you?" Hana answered the phone.

"_You can help by telling Natsume that if he didn't come here, Mikan will die, okay?! And also tell him that Mikan is whispering and screaming his name... That's all... And hurry!" _

Hana hang up the phone and was about to go up to Natsume's room when he saw him going down the stairs.

"Who called?"

"It's Mikan-sama's Jii-sama, Natsume-sama..."

"What did he say?"

"He was shouting, Natsume-sama... I didn't quite understand... But he said 'Natsume', 'Mikan will die', 'whispering and screaming his name' and 'hurry'." said Hana.

"Damn." He cursed and ran outside the house.

***

Grandpa was holding Mikan's hand when someone knocked on the door. Grandpa stood up and opened the door then he smiled when he saw Mikan's best friend.

"Natsume... You came..."

Natsume looked away, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Please take care of Mikan-chan for awhile." Grandpa ran past him.

"Oi, old man!"

"I'm just going to the chapel." Then Grandpa was gone.

Natsume looked at Mikan's sleeping figure. He stepped forward and closed the door then he approached the girl.

"You're an idiot, Mikan." He whispered.

"Natsume..." Mikan started though she's not awake.

Natsume sat down on the chair near Mikan's bed and said. "What, idiot?"

"Natsume... Natsu...chan... You'll always be my... Best friend..."

Natsume can see tears streaming down from Mikan's closed eyes.

"D-don't go far away anymore... O-okay?" Mikan started clutching her shirt. "Natsume..."

"Mikan... You're really an idiot. I told you already... I won't go far away anymore." Natsume stood up and kissed Mikan on her forehead. "Aho. Take care."

Mikan opened her eyes. "Natsu-chan?" She looked around but found no one.

Natsume has fled using the open window.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Mikan was awoken up by the opening of the door. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who the person was and it made her really happy. She smiled big and waved her hand. She was not expecting him to come at all but... Here he is, right in front of her!

"Ruka-pyon," She greeted.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Ruka smiled gently at her. His angelic features made Mikan's heart sort of... melt. Maybe if Ruka was the one who is here, she'll feel better. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled big. She doesn't understand. Why does she feel so light today? As far as she could remember, yesterday her heart ached like crazy. She even heard her grandpa say "She's dying..." to someone. She didn't know if her grandpa was talking to someone or something. She just heard it and everything became blank again... Then she started whispering Natsume's name. "I'm so happy to see you!" Mikan added.

"I'm happy to see you too, Sakura. And to see you well and smiling this morning really made my worries disappear." Ruka said. "Has Natsume visited you?"

"Natsume?" Mikan's heart, upon hearing her best friend's name, ached a little. Was yesterday only her dream? "I... I don't know, Ruka-pyon..." She looked down.

"Hey, is there something wrong? What happened to you, really?"

Mikan looked outside the window where birds are chirping, flying around the trees. "Natsume... He never wanted me to be his best friend."

Ruka's eyes furrowed. How could Natsume say that? How could he do that? Natsume knew Mikan's condition. Why does he have to worsen it? "Was that the reason why...?"

Mikan nodded. "Yes, Ruka-pyon... He's the reason why my heart attacked." She looked down at her lap, clenching her fists on her blanket. "He told me that he's no longer my Natsu-chan..." She looked at Ruka. "Am I really that bad a best friend?"

Ruka sat on the edge of Mikan's bed and placed a hand on her head. He smiled. "Of course not, Sakura. Don't believe everything that Natsume says."

Mikan didn't answer.

"Let me tell you, Sakura. Don't ever give up on being his best friend, okay?"

Mikan smiled widely. "I won't, Ruka-pyon!"

There was a knock on the door then a doctor came in. "Sakura-san?"

"Good morning, Doctor!" Mikan smiled.

The doctor looked at Ruka then at Mikan. "You seem very happy today, Sakura-san." He smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now, Doctor." Mikan said cheerfully.

"I see, I see." The doctor nodded. "If this continues, maybe by next week, you can go home."

Mikan smiled widely. That's good news! "Really?!"

"Yes, Sakura-san." The doctor chuckled.

Mikan looked at Ruka. "Heard that, Ruka-pyon? I'm going home! I'm coming to school again!" She was almost jumping on her bed.

Ruka chuckled. "Take it easy, Sakura."

"Very well then. Maybe you should visit her often now. I've never seen Sakura-san this energetic until I saw you with her today." The doctor told Ruka.

Ruka nodded. "I will, Doctor. If that will make Sakura better then I really will."

"That's great." The doctor smiled then he turned to Mikan. "Take care now. I'll send breakfast for you." Then the doctor left.

Mikan was never excited like this. She's going home if she feels better! She can't wait.

"Sakura, I'll be visiting you, okay?" said Ruka.

Mikan blushed and her heart started pounding again. Does she _still_ have her feelings for Ruka? She forced herself to smile. "I would be happy." She said.

"Every afternoon, right after school, I'll go here. Maybe I'll ask Ogasawara-san, Umenomiya-san, and Imai to visit you as well."

Upon hearing Hotaru's name, Mikan looked down. It seemed like the past just came back: when Ruka found out that Mikan likes him and when Mikan found out that Ruka likes Hotaru. "Alright. Thank you, Ruka-pyon."

"You're welcome, Sakura. I bet Ogasawara and Umenomiya will be so happy to see you. I'll ask them to prepare a nice meal for you." said Ruka-pyon. "Expect us, okay?" He smiled.

Mikan looked at Ruka and smiled back. Oh well. Past is past. It's time to move on, right? And anyway, she and Ruka are already peace. "I'll hang on to that, Ruka-pyon!"

"Great."

"I can't wait."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Ruka-pyon?" She was still smiling.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ruka-pyon!"

"Well..." Ruka wanted to ask her while he was looking out the window but he felt like it won't be sincere so he just looked straight at Mikan's eyes. "Do I still have a chance?"

Mikan blinked. And blinked. And blinked. "Huh?" Was her only uttered word. She didn't know exactly what Ruka was talking about.

Ruka sweatdropped. Typcial Mikan. He then turned serious again. "I mean..." Okay, wrong question. Change it, change it! "Sakura, do you still like me?"

Mikan froze upon hearing the question. Does she? _Do I?_ "I..." She stuttered. "I... W-Well..."

Ruka's eyes remained on Mikan's.

Mikan looked away, blushing. "Why are you suddenly asking me that question?"

"I'm serious, Sakura. Answer."

Mikan looked at Ruka, wide-eyed. "I..." She pouted and nodded.

Ruka smiled. "Great to know that."

"W-why?" She asked.

Ruka sighed. "You're the only person I'll talk to about this so... Listen okay?"

Mikan nodded.

"Well, you see..."

_**Flashback**_

_Three years ago, Ruka and Hotaru were eating a cake in a restaurant. Ruka already had his courage to tell Hotaru his feelings and this is the time._

"_Imai?"_

"_What, Nogi?" Hotaru looked at him blankly._

"_I want to tell you something."_

"_What is?"_

_Ruka heaved a deep breath and after letting it out, he looked at Hotaru's blank violet eyes and said. "I like you."_

_Hotaru's hand, which was holding a fork, stopped halfway from the plate. "What?" She asked._

"_I said I like you, Imai."_

"_I see." Hotaru placed the fork down and looked at Ruka. Her lips started forming a small smile then she _actually_ laughed._

_Ruka blushed in embarrassment. It was a rare thing to see Hotaru laugh and he should be happy but why does he feel so embarrassed?_

"_Really now, Nogi? What did you eat awhile ago?" Hotaru chuckled then her expression returned to its blank state. "I'm sorry, Nogi."_

_Right then and there, Ruka heard his heart being smashed into pieces._

"_Friendship is all I can offer."_

_Plain and simple._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh..." Was the only word Mikan could say. She can't believe Hotaru actually broke Ruka's heart.

"Now, I know what you felt when I told you that I like Imai. It really hurts and I'm sorry..." Ruka looked down.

Mikan smiled. "It's okay."

Ruka looked at Mikan.

"Thanks for sharing it to me though. Is there something I can do?"

"Sakura... Can we start over again? Let's be close like before. I don't want you to stay away anymore."

Mikan held Ruka's hand and smiled. "Sure, Ruka-pyon."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

if this chapter sucks, let me apologize. T_T

i'm not thinking clearly right now, hahah!

i don't know why...

but yeah...

please bear with me. T_T

oh, and thanks for the reviews :]

XxAnoniimouSxX


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Seven**

"Alright. Class dismissed. Take care, everyone!" Narumi smiled, waving his hand. Today is Monday. The day Ruka promised Mikan that he will be visiting her with Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru. Narumi found out what their plans were and he wanted to visit as well. "Ruka-kun, is everybody ready?"

"Yes, Naru-sensei." Ruka nodded then he looked at Natsume's direction. "Hey, Natsume, you wanna come with us?"

"Where?"

"We're going to visit Sakura today." Ruka smiled.

Natsume looked at Ruka blankly and said. "Don't bother." He started walking away.

"Don't you ever care for Sakura? You just have to visit her once, Natsume." said Ruka.

Natsume bit his tongue. But he let go. "I _never_ cared." And with that, he left. If he visited her, it will get worse anyway. He was the reason why her heart attacked. Why would he care visiting her then? And like what he said before, he never wanted Mikan to be her best friend. Now that they're not best friends anymore, that's another reason why he shouldn't care.

"Hyuuga-san..." Nonoko and Anna watched him go.

Ruka sighed but then he smiled. "Well, let's just go everyone. Let's not keep Sakura waiting. Umenomiya-san, did you have the meal for her?"

Anna nodded. "Hai, Nogi-san. All is ready!"

"Let's go then."

***

Mikan had her attention outside the window. It was raining and she was frowning. She doubted Ruka and everyone could visit her today. She sighed. Oh well. Never mind. There's still tomorrow anyway. It has been weeks since she was confined to bed. She misses her own room. She misses school. She misses her classmates. She misses her... Best friend... Badly. Though Natsume has made her sad, she still wants to be there for him. She wants to hug him tight. She wants to smile at him. But it has been so long since she last saw him. Ow. She clenched her fists on the blankets.

"Bah! Natsume no baka! Why didn't you bother visiting me? I miss you sooooooooo much already! Boohoo." Mikan said aloud, puffing her cheeks.

Just as then, someone knocked at the door then it opened. She smiled. It was Ruka! And as promised, he's with Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, and...

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan gasped, smiling big.

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei hugged her, followed by Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru.

"We missed you, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and Anna squealed. "We're so happy to see you!"

"I'm so happy to see you all too!" Mikan chuckled. "I thought you guys won't come because it's raining.

"We're not going to let the rain stop us from visiting you." Ruka smiled.

"Here, Mikan-chan! I made a meal for you! But it's actually snacks. Well, dessert, to make it specific." Anna blushed in embarrassment. She handed Mikan a pink tupperware and a fork.

Mikan opened it and her eyes started sparkling. "Strawberry cake! Thank you so much, Anna-chan!" She exclaimed. Oh, how she misses eating strawberry cakes! And this time, it was made by her friend, Anna! She started eating. "It's amazing ne! Did you make one for the others, Anna-chan?"

"Hai, Mikan-chan. But we ate it awhile ago in school." Anna smiled.

"It's really delicious ne!"

"Thanks, Mikan-chan." Anna scratched her head.

"Mikan," Hotaru started. "How are you doing lately?"

"I'm alright, Hotaru!" Mikan smiled. "And I talk to Ruka-pyon now!"

"That's great to know." Hotaru let out a small smile.

"Mikan-chan, when will you come back to school?" Narumi asked.

"The doctor said that if my feeling better continues, maybe by next week, I can go home." Mikan smiled.

"That's good news." Narumi smiled. "Ever since you were confined, the class was really quiet. It seemed like it has just lost its life."

"Aw, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan pouted.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Mikan, I hope you get well real soon. Everybody misses you."

"Bah. Not everyone." Mikan rolled her eyes. "Natsume doesn't miss me."

Then everybody went quiet.

Mikan noticed it then she smiled. "Never mind that."

"Ne, Mikan-chan, are you alright with that?" Nonoko asked.

"Alright with what?"

"Alright with the knowing that Hyuuga-san doesn't miss you?" Anna added.

"Well, typical of him." Mikan shrugged. "I'm used to it." She forced a smile then she continued eating the strawberry cake. "But I'm hoping he'd visit though. 'Cause I miss him so much."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Mikan-chan!" Anna squealed.

Mikan sweatdropped. "What's so sweet about that?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I have to say it." Anna laughed.

Mikan and Nonoko laughed as well.

It was already past eight when Mikan's friends left. At least they still visited. Mikan felt really happy because they visited her. Just one more week and she'll be out of the hospital. Oooh, she can't wait! She's getting more and more excited with the thought that she'll be able to see her friends again.

And Natsume.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Eight**

It was past one in the morning already but Mikan can feel someone else is inside her room. The lights were out already because someone just turned it off and she's getting scared. Who could that be? A bad guy? Oh, God, Mikan hopes it's just her imagination. Awhile ago, she heard her window open. Maybe it was just a dream yet again? Mikan took a peek (her head was covered with the blanket) and looked at the window then she shut her eyes. Oh no. The window is _open_ and she just saw the curtains swaying with the wind. No wonder it was getting cold. Mikan shivered. Ghosts... Ghosts... Noooo! They're just her imagination!

She opened her eyes and took a peek again. A _person_ is there! Mikan gulped. When she took a peek again, she saw its eyes. Wah! It's glowing CRIMSON! And it's like it's looking directly at her "sleeping" figure. Mikan blinked... Wait. Crimson? She gathered up her courage and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

The figure saw it and was about to jump out the window when Mikan caught the sleeve. She stood up and went in front of him.

"Natsume..." She whispered. (Song background: Best Friends Forever by KSM :] )

It really was him...

Natsume stopped but he didn't look at Mikan.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mikan whispered, her sight started to blur.

He didn't respond.

"Natsume..." Mikan sniffed. "Y-you actually came..."

Natsume didn't answer.

Mikan placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Look at me, Natsume! Answer me!" She started crying. "You don't know how much I missed you, Natsume! You don't know how much I've wanted to see you!"

Natsume looked at her.

"Natsume, don't go far away anymore..." She whispered.

Slowly, Natsume circled his arms around Mikan's waist and hugged her. "I... don't want to leave you alone anymore, Mikan."

Mikan stared in the space, tears streaming down her cheeks. When Natsume's words registered in her mind, she hugged him back. She sobbed.

"I... don't want to lose you." Natsume whispered.

Mikan sobbed louder.

Natsume faced her and through the moonlight, Mikan saw him smile. "Best friends?"

Mikan smiled. "Best friends, Natsu-chan!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! Best friends forever, Natsu-chan!" Mikan took his hand and wrapped her pinky finger on his.

Natsume's smile turned to a smirk. "Good, polkadots."

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Oi, oi! You perverted meany! I'm not wearing those right now!"

Natsume's smirk grew. "Let's see what kind of printed panties you're wearing today, polkadots."

Mikan's blood rose up until it was seen on her face. "PERVERT!"

"Tch." He said, chuckling lightly.

Well, typical Natsume. Perverted as always.

Mikan smiled. But little did she know that Natsume was in pain right now.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

sorry, it's short. xD i don't have anymore ideas for this chapter so yeah. :D

but oh well, some parts of this fanfic is actually based on my true to life experience with my annoying, natsume-like best friend (sweatdrops) and yeah, he inspired me to write _this_.

wanna know the story? xD

let's see, hahah!

requests are highly appreciated! thank you very much!

review with lhub, hahah!

by the way, could anyone even bother reading my other GA fanfic "stranded"?

cuz it only has few reviews xD and i really love that fic so yeah.

but oh well.

i'm not forcing you all to read it anyway. :]

review please!

yours truuuuly, always kawaii~

XxAnoniimouSxX


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Nine**

_Flashback._

"_Goddamit!" Natsume groaned as he slid on the grounds, wiping away the blood from his mouth. He was given a mission yet again and this time, it was harder than he thought it would be. He turned to the person wearing a white mask on his face. "Persona, why the heck were those stupid Alice Stones stolen?! Shouldn't the school be the ones responsible?! They should have doubled the stupid security, for goddam's sake!"_

"_It isn't the Academy's fault, Kuro Neko. The AAO got their plans assembled before they stole the Stones." Persona started attacking one of the Anti-Alice Organization members._

_Natsume followed. He aimed on Reo Mouri, the leader of the AAO. The bag of Alice Stones were on his hand. _

"_I can see our little Kuro Neko isn't focused today, is he?" Reo smirked. "Did something happen?"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Natsume activated his Alice and threw it on Reo who just dodged it easily. He has to finish this mission as soon as possible. If he failed..._

"_Kuro Neko, focus!" Persona shouted, dodging an attack._

"_Listen to me." Reo said then the two stopped._

Damn it. He's using his Alice!_ Natsume thought, trying to fight Reo's voice._

"_Why don't you guys just go home and take a little rest?" Reo smirked._

_Persona, being the "greatest" as he was, wasn't able to avoid Reo's Alice._

"_Go home!"_

_Then, by itself, their bodies ran away._

_~At the Academy~_

_Natsume punched the ground, groaning. "It's the Academy's goddam fault!"_

"_You failed your mission, Kuro Neko."_

"_How the hell am I gonna finish the goddam mission, Masked Bastard?! I haven't had enough rest, for hell's sake!"_

"_And the Kuro Neko speaks of resting." Persona smirked._

"_You had a hard time as well, stupid." Natsume muttered but Persona heard it._

"_You know, Kuro Neko. Keep those precious people close to your heart. Never let go of them." Persona's smirk grew. "Never leave them alone. Because if you did... You might lose them."_

_Natsume thought about his best friend, Mikan, who was at the hospital while he did his mission. "Don't come closer to her." He spoke dangerously. "If something bad happened to her, I swear I'm going to kill you."_

"_Threats, Kuro Neko, threats... Are more stupid than warnings." Persona shook his head._

_Natsume clenched his fists._

"_If you like, let's have your littly kitty with you on the missions. Anyway, she has the Nullification Alice, yes? She can protect you from Reo's Alice."_

"_No!" Natsume shouted._

_Persona smirked then he walked away._

_Natsume rested for awhile then after a few minutes, he went to visit Mikan at the hospital._

_End of Flashback._

***

Mikan woke up, stretching her arms and legs when...

"Oh my God, Mikan-chan!" She heard her grandpa shout.

Mikan's eyes widened, taking away her sleep. "What is it, jii-chan? What?!" She exclaimed.

Grandpa pointed at Mikan. "Mikan-chan, why are you bleeding?!"

"Nani?!" Mikan looked down and saw her shirt with blood. But it was already dried. She turned her head above her shoulder and tried to look at her back. Handmarks... Mikan widened her eyes. _Natsume!_

"What happened to you, Mikan-chan?!" Her grandpa started panicking. "I'm going to call the nurse!"

"Chotto matte, jii-chan!" Mikan called which made her grandpa turn to look at her. "This blood isn't mine..." She whispered.

"You committed MURDER?!"

Mikan sweatdropped but she felt like laughing. Where on earth did her grandpa get the idea? "Jii-chan," She said gently. "Natsume was here last night... And I... I think this is from him..."

"Oh my. What happened to him?" Grandpa covered his mouth.

"I... I'm not sure, Jii-chan... He didn't seem to be hurt though."

"I see, I see. We'll call his house later and ask if he's alright, okay, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan nodded.

"Hora, hora. Let's get you cleaned up. I'll get your clothes."

***

Afternoon came and at around five o'clock, Ruka came with a box of chocolate.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura."

"Konnichiwa, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled.

"I brought this for you." Ruka smiled back, handing Mikan the chocolates.

"Huwah!" Mikan's eyes started sparkling. "Arigatou ne, Ruka-pyon!" She opened it and started eating.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?"

"I'm fine, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled.

"Natsume..."

Mikan stopped her hand half-way then looked at Ruka, eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"He didn't come to school awhile ago." Ruka frowned.

"Oh?" Mikan looked down. Something _did_ happen to him... Mikan looked at Ruka and forced a smile. "Neh, maybe he cut classes again, Ruka-pyon? Don't worry much. I'm sure he'll be in class tomorrow. If... he won't cut classes."

Ruka thought about it and smiled. "Maybe you're right, Sakura."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

waaaaaah! T.T

i'm screwing up again. :((

can anyone give me ideas? xD highly appreciated!

oh by the way, sorry for the late update. T.T

we just had our monthly exams. T.T

and yeah, i had to study.

and since it's over, i can update but...

i'm having mental block. xD

waaaahahahah. T.T

sorry... =(

XxAnoniimouSxX


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Ten**

And now, the moment all has been waiting for. Mikan is back in school! Yay! She was allowed to go back home after the week and now, Mikan is all smiling while she made her way to the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Mikan greeted when she opened the door of their classroom.

Everybody turned to look at her. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped. They couldn't believe Mikan is back until...

"Mikan-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Nonoko and Anna squealed. They ran towards her and hugged her tight as if they've never hugged anyone in their whole lives before.

Mikan chuckled. "A-alright, you guys. Enough."

Nonoko and Anna let go of her and flashed her a smile. "You're back! We can't believe it!" They said together.

Mikan smiled back. They look as if their twins, as always. "Hai!"

"Mikan-chan, welcome back!" Yuu, their president who has the Alice of Illusion, and Koko, the mind reader, waved their hands, approaching her with a smile.

"Thanks, Iinchou! Koko!" Mikan smiled back.

"Sakura?"

Mikan turned around and saw Ruka. She waved her hand. "Ohayou, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka smiled and hugged Mikan. "Hey, welcome back, Sakura!"

Mikan couldn't believe Ruka was hugging her. She started blushing, her heart pounding. "A-ah, t-thank you, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka faced her, still smiling, his hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm perfectly fine now, Ruka-pyon!"

"That's great!"

They made their way towards their own seats and that's when most of their classmates surrounded Mikan, asking her if she was already feeling better.

***

Natsume didn't come to school. Or so Mikan thought. She looked for him everywhere but failed. She went home, sighing every single minute. She missed him. So much. And she wanted to see him badly. She was really looking forward to seeing him again in school but he was not there. Where could he be?

Mikan went to their treehouse. But before she could reach the top, she heard someone talking.

"You need to decide, Kuro Neko."

Mikan widened her eyes. That voice! It sounded familiar!

"You know her condition, you bastard."

_Natsume!_ Mikan thought.

"I can do anything you want me to do _alone_. Don't include her in your plans."

"I know you need her, Kuro Neko. You can't do _everything_ alone. Just look at your last mission. You were a screw-up. You weren't able to get the Alice Stones back."

_What are they talking about? Who her? Last mission? Alice Stones?_ Mikan thought, starting to get confused.

"And so? What do you care about that? Those are just stupid Alice Stones. People could make them anytime and anywhere they want."

"But if the AAO has those Alice Stones, they could use it against the Academy, against us. They could recruit people using those."

"And you care why? You're the bad guy here, you know."

Mikan could imagine Natsume rolling his eyes.

"I am the bad guy for you but I do this to protect the Academy and its secrets."

"_Right._ (Natsume said this prolonging the "i" like... riiiiiight xD something like that. O= ) You do this to protect the Academy? Why not do those damn missions yourself then?!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan got startled with that. She lost grip of the ladder and fell on the ground flat. "I-Itai..." She looked up and saw Natsume looking down at her.

"Polkadots..?" His eyes were wide.

"A-ano..." Mikan waved her hand. "Hi, Natsu-chan! I'm back!"

Natsume glared at her. He jumped from the tree house and landed in front of Mikan. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"(=.=) I went to visit, Natsu-chan. Is it bad?"

"Yes. At this kind of time."

"Why?" Mikan blinked innocently.

Natsume, being convinced that Mikan didn't hear anything, offered his hand out. "Never mind." He muttered.

Mikan took his hand then Natsume pulled her up and into a hug. Mikan widened her eyes at what he did. "N-Natsume..." She said. "Neh, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Natsume muttered.

Mikan hugged him back and smiled. "I missed you, Natsu-chan!"

"Hn. Welcome back." Natsume faced her.

"Thanks!"

Natsume smiled a little. "It's great to know you're back, Polkadots."

Mikan was almost going to hug him tight because he _smiled_ but she stopped herself when she heard the word "polkadots". She raised her clenched fist, a vein popping from her forehead. "You pervert!"

Natsume smirked.

"Anyway, let's go up!" Mikan ran past Natsume and was about to climb the ladder when Natsume grabbed her hand.

"No."

Mikan looked at Natsume. _I have to know who's up there..._ She thought. "Why is that, Natsume?"

"Because I'm going to treat you today." Natsume suddenly pulled her with him away from the tree house.

"Treat me?" Mikan asked.

"Uh-huh. Your favorite howalons."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Eleven**

Lying on her bed, Mikan stared at the ceiling. Earlier, she heard what Natsume and that unknown stranger was talking about. Missions... Stolen Alice stones... But she forgot everything about it when she heard Natsume saying that he'll treat her Howalons. Mikan pouted. She was so stupid to forget but now that she remembered...

She sat up. She has to find out who that person was. No matter what. She knew this "her" they were talking about was her, Mikan, and if Natsume needs her help, she'll be there. Mikan wore her fluffy slippers and went out of her room. Quietly, she went downstairs and out of their house. Mikan shivered. It sure was a cold night. She rode her bike and went to the treehouse. She'll be lucky if that person was there.

She climbed the ladder and went inside the treehouse. She opened the lights and looked around. Ow, how much she missed this treehouse. Mikan smiled when she saw their picture hanging on the wooden wall. She was smiling but Natsume was just staring at her with an annoyed expression.

"Sakura Mikan."

Mikan quickly turned around and stepped back, almost falling. She widened her eyes. "Who are you?" She blurted. Wait... His voice!

The person was wearing a white mask. And he was wearing black all over. "My name is Persona." He bowed. "Pleased to finally meet you, Sakura-san."

"H-How did you know I-I'm here?" Mikan stuttered.

Persona smirked, tapping his head with a forefinger. "I know you have heard our conversation earlier, Sakura-san."

Mikan gulped.

"I also know you came here because you wanted to know who I am."

Mikan widened her eyes. _How did he know?_

"Am I right, Sakura-san?"

Mikan nodded slowly. "Y-yes..." She whispered.

"I will answer your unspoken questions."

Mikan looked at Persona.

"Natsume needs your help. I know he's not telling you anything regarding of what he has been doing, Sakura-san but I think now is the time. He needs your help. He's been doing missions and we are trying to retrieve the Alice Stones the AAO has stolen but since Natsume is not getting enough rest and he has been over-using his Alice, he is failing to accomplish his missions. He badly needs your help."

"But knowing Natsume... He'll never..."

"I know. He'll never accept your help. That's why I've already thought of a plan, Sakura-san."

"What is it?"

"You can be his partner in the missions but you'll have to wear a mask for him not to know you."

"I'll take it!"

"Sakura-san, you must think hard. I know your condition."

"I don't care! I want to help Natsume! E-Even if..."

"You die?"

Mikan looked down and didn't answer. Then after awhile, she looked at Persona. "Yes. Even if it means losing my life. Natsume is my best friend and I never want to see him hurt!"

Persona smirked. "Good, Sakura-san, good."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

CourtneyJo, thankiez so mucho for the ideaaaaaa~! ^0^ i looooooove you, hahah! weeee!

people, sorry if it's short. O: i'm in a hurry cuz it's almost 10:00 pm and papa told me i should be off by 9 xD hahahah! but for you, my dear readers, i have to update this so here ya go~!

even though this is such a short chapter, hope you'll still like it... ToT i was really typing fast just so i could finish xO hahaha! :)) oh well!

REVIEW!

much love. yours truly, always kawaii~

XxAnoniimouSxX


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Twelve**

For months, Mikan Sakura has been trained by Persona for the upcoming missions. She was given the name of "meikyuu" for "mysterious". Every day, Mikan is late because her training is every night. It was hard but Mikan was very determined to train for Natsume. While Natsume was oblivious of what was going on. Why? Because he is used to Mikan's being late. So what's new? Well, there _is_ something new. Between Mikan's trainings, she and Persona found out that she has another Alice --- Alice Stealing. Persona was using his Alice against Mikan for harder training when Mikan accidentally stole it thus forming a black Alice Stone in her hand. Persona was pretty amazed at that and thought it would be very helpful for Natsume _not_ to know that it was his little kitty who was helping him in his missions.

After three months of training, Mikan has grown stronger. Persona was pretty proud of her because Mikan was easy to train and she can control her Alices perfectly now. Only three months! Can you believe it? Mikan really improved!

Then the day when Mikan and Natsume would be working together came. Mikan was wearing a ninja suit and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the only ones seen but she was wearing green eye-contacts so Natsume didn't recognize. Instead, he glared at the two.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"This is Meikyuu. Your new partner for the missions." Persona prohibited Mikan to speak because Natsume will know her voice.

"I told you I do not need anyone." Natsume glared at Persona. Hard.

Persona smirked. "Really now, Kuro Neko? Anyway, Meikyuu. This is Kuro Neko and the two of you will have to work together in order to finish the missions. The mission is very important. You have to get the Alice Stones back from the AAO."

Mikan nodded.

"Why not just let this bastard do the mission then? If you think she's better than me, fine. I'm quitting. You have her anyway. And I don't care." said Natsume.

"Hold up, Kuro Neko. Quitting would make your love ones suffer."

Mikan looked at Persona, wide-eyed. _Quitting would make your love ones suffer._

Natsume glared at Persona, thinking of Ruka and Mikan. "Leave them alone."

"I can do that," Persona smirked. "Just do as I say."

Natsume muttered. "Fine."

The three went out of the Academy. Hopping from trees to trees and roofs to roofs, Mikan thought of what Persona just said. _Quitting would make your love ones suffer._ What did he mean by that?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she accidentally bumped Natsume's back. "Damn, watch it, you bastard!"

"Go---" Mikan bit her tongue, stopping herself from apologizing.

"Focus, Meikyuu." Persona warned and Mikan just nodded. "We're here."

Mikan looked at her surroundings. She got puzzled. All she could see were warehouses. She expected themselves barging into a big mansion, going to a basement, and entering a secret lab or something. But no. Just warehouses. She wanted to ask Persona what they're doing there but suddenly, gunshots were heard.

"Take cover!" Persona shouted then the threesome hid between a narrow alley-way. The three took a peak.

"You see the warehouse which has a blinking long antenna?" Persona asked.

Mikan nodded.

"The two of you has to go inside there. The Alice Stones are hidden behind a big barrel of gunpowder." Persona explained. "I have to stay here to take care of the AAO members. Do you understand?"

Mikan nodded again while Natsume tsked.

"Go!"

The two ran towards the said warehouse but Mikan kept her eyes on Natsume while he was running ahead. _So this is how a mission goes._ She thought then suddenly she tripped. Typical Mikan. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"What the hell?!" Natsume shouted. "Tch. Whatever." He continued running.

Mikan looked at Natsume's back, frowning behind her ninja mask. _If he knew it's me, he would have helped me..._ She stood up and followed him. _Oh well, gotta finish this mission. Then after this, Natsume won't have a mission again... _Mikan giggled to herself.

When she reached the entrance of the warehouse, she saw Natsume surrounded by black-suited people. _Oh no..._

"All alone here, boy?"

The rest laughed.

"You don't want to mess with me." Natsume said in a dangerous voice.

"_You don't want to mess with me._" One mimicked. "Right. You were the boy from before right?" He smirked. "Has your Master send you alone here yet again? You might need some bodyguards, boy!"

Natsume, being annoyed, lit fire in both his hands.

The AAO members pointed their guns at him.

Mikan widened her eyes. _Okay, time to show myself!_ She ran swiftly, like the one on her training, and knocked each of the guards down, hopping from one head to another. **Hard**. She landed in front of Natsume and ran a hand across her neck, smirking behind her mask. _Easy as pie._

"You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself." Natsume coldly said and looked for the big barrel.

Mikan frowned. _Take care of yourself. You can't even touch those bad guys._ She rolled her eyes. Suddenly, someone covered her mouth with a hand. Good think she was quick, hitting the person's stomach with her elbow.

The guard muttered an "oof" before passing out.

_Wow. I could use my skills when Natsume is teasing me!_ Mikan grinned. _Alright, on with the mission._ She also looked around and saw a big barrel on the very corner. She was about to approach it but Natsume blocked her way. "I saw it first."

If Mikan didn't have a mask, she would have stuck her tongue out. She looked at the barrel and saw something on the floor... It was connected on the barrel! Mikan followed her eyes. It sure was a long wire... Mikan widened her eyes when she saw what's on the other wire. The torch hanging from a post. A thought hit Mikan. If Natsume pushes the barrel, the wire will pull the torch down... It will light the "wire" and then they only have seconds to escape the warehouse. Or worst, the _place_. Wherever they were.

"Na---" Mikan bit her lip. She just ran towards him but too late. Natsume has already pushed the barrel. _Baka!_ She looked at the torch falling down and as she predicted, it lighted the "wire."

"Where the hell?! The Alice Stones aren't here, for goddam's sake!" Natsume shouted.

_A trap! The AAO must have known that Persona knows where they hid it and changed the location! Damn it!_ Mikan widened her eyes. She grabbed Natsume's hand and was about to pull her with him when Natsume pulled his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see we have a problem here?!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan trailed the wire. Almost on the barrel! _Big barrel of gunpowder! _Mikan can't keep her mouth shut anymore. She shouted. "I can _see_ the problem, Natsume! If we don't get out of here fast, we're gonna _die! _Do you here me?! _Die! _They set us up! They changed the Stones' location! And we're running out of time! If that...!" She pointed at the wire. "reaches the damn barrel, we're DEAD! OKAY?!"

Natsume widened his eyes. Mikan didn't explain further. She grabbed Natsume's hand but he pulled away _again_.

"What the---" Mikan stopped when she saw him glaring at her.

"Mikan."

Mikan widened her eyes. Her sight started to blur. "E-explanation later, okay?! We have to..." She stopped when she noticed the wire is closer to the barrel. "Go..."

"Fine, you idiot. But you've got LOTS of explanations to do." He grabbed Mikan's hand and they ran towards the exit.

It was puzzling how Mikan's heart didn't attack yet with all those hopping and running but just as when they were about to reach the exit, Mikan felt her heart throb then her knees fell on the floor. She clutched her chest.

"Mikan?" Natsume called when he noticed Mikan's hand slip from his grasp. He turned around. "Mikan!" He kneeled beside her. "Attacking again?"

Mikan managed to nod. "G-go, Natsume..." She clutched harder on her chest.

"What the hell are you saying, Mikan?!" Natsume shouted. "I promised that I won't leave you anymore, right?!"

Mikan fell on the floor. Of all the times it can attack, why now? "I can't move..."

Natsume carried her in his arms but when they reached the outside, everything went blank.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

huwah~! sorry for the very late update! i've been really busy with schooooool!

mah, merii kurisumasu, minna-san!

hope you liked this chapter O_o

i don't even have any idea what "wire" i was talking about!

i am VERY SORRY!!!

(cries waterfall tears)

XxAnoniimouSxX


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids. They vowed at each other that they will always be best friends forever. Yes, forever.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Natsume woke up in an unfamiliar room. He looked around and he knew he was in the hospital but he was not alone because on the other bed beside him was his best friend, Mikan Sakura, lying as if lifeless. The last thing he remembered was when the warehouse exploded, he used his Alice to protect them. Used his Alice to the _fullest_ as if they'll never get out of there alive. And then yeah, everything went blank. Natsume never felt so tired and... well, weak. It's as if he could not even move a muscle.

And he could not believe what Mikan just did. She knew what condition she has but damn it, she's still stubborn! Natsume blames Persona for that. Mikan is _weak_ already and she could die just that on missions! The heartless (Persona) deserves to die so that their misery and sufferings would end.

He noticed Mikan move, her hand clutching on her chest. Natsume sat up and felt his head throb. _Damn it._ He gathered all his strength left and walked towards his best friend. "Mikan..." He whispered. His knees felt weak then he collapsed, just in time, when he was near Mikan's bed. He looked at his hand and tried producing a small fire but nothing appeared. He was sweating hard already and he found he could hardly breathe. He knew what it meant. He's dying. He looked at Mikan and forced himself to stand again, his hands on Mikan's bed, supporting him. "Mikan..." He said again. She was so pale.

"Natsume..." He heard her whisper. Mikan clutched on her chest harder. "W-why does it hurt so much?" Tears started streaming down from her eyes.

"Mikan, open your eyes..." Natsume pleaded. He can't keep his balance anymore. His blurred sight found a chair near Mikan's bed and he sat there, collapsing. He neared his face to Mikan's and whispered again. "Mikan, please, open your eyes... I know you can hear me, s-stupid..."

"Natsume..." She whispered. After awhile, she opened her eyes, halfway and saw Natsume. He smiled.

"Mikan..."

"I-I can't... take this anymore..." She whispered. "You've been g-going on missions and ending up l-like this? Why d-didn't you tell me, Natsume?"

"I didn't want you to worry..."

"Worry?!" Mikan managed to shout then she clutched her chest. "Damn you, Natsume... You should have told me before everything has gotten worst..."

"Shut up. You owe me explanations, stupid."

"I wanted to help you..."

"Help me?!" It was Natsume's turn to shout. "You stupid idiot! I told you I don't need any help, damn it!"

"Look at you, Natsume!"

"Look at yourself, Mikan!" Natsume shouted back.

They stared at each other then started chuckling.

"You idiot. We could still fight in a condition like this?" Natsume smiled.

"I-I guess..." Mikan found Natsume's hand and held it. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Of course, Mikan..."

"Nothing's gonna tear us apart?" Mikan whispered, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

Natsume wiped them away. "Not even death." He whispered.

Mikan smiled. "I'll see you then... Natsu-chan..."

Natsume smiled back. "I'll see you, Mikan..."

They both closed their eyes and went to a very deep sleep.

**End**

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

at laaaaast~! it's zee end~! hoooh... sorry if the chapter's short..

(sighs) oh, and sorry if the ending is so lame and whatnots...

yeah... i don't know how to explain myself neemwor~

O________o

reviews are very much welcome...

err, everything are very much welcome :))

merry christmas, everybody!

XxAnoniimouSxX


End file.
